


What have we done?

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Deputy has a daughter, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jacobs tries to comfort the young girl, Other, The seeds didn't know the deputy had a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: The seeds break in the deputy's safe house and try to force her to join Eden's gate after killing faith but Joseph's wrath takes over and he kills the deputy not knowing she had a teenage daughter
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	What have we done?

After rook killed faith she went straight to her safe house. It was deep in the woods and she had to walk a long way before reaching it. 

It was 3 a.m when she finally reached her home. She was exhausted.

She went in and saw her daughter sleeping on the couch with the TV on.  
No one except Whitehorse, Pratt, Hudson, Nick and Kim knew that she had a daughter since she was pretty new in town before all this shit started. And thank god cause if the seed found out she had a kid they could take her and torture her. or worse kill her.

"Hey mom. You've finally made it home"

Rook got startled out of her thoughts  
"Hey baby yea sorry today was a long day I'm so tired. I killed faith seed " she sniffed a little. She really didn't want to kill faith but she didn't give her any choice. She's been sobbing her way here for taking a life of a young girl.

Juliana looked at her mom sadly and nodded.

Rook could see the sadness in her eyes  
"Julie I tried to convince her to come with me but sh -she just didn't listen I swear. God knows I tried but she kept talking about the father's plan." She sobbed and Juliana ran to her mother's side to comfort her "she was so fucking young Julie. Her face was just so blank I couldn't look away and I just left her in the fucking river like she was nothing" 

"Mom you did the right thing you saved so many people. She was a monster, they all are. you tried everything you could but it wasn't your fault she chose not to listen. It's killed or be killed and we have to do everything to protect our family. You're all I have mommy and if you don't kill them they will" she tried to sound as brave as she could but she had tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're right they took so many people's lives. I can't let myself be saddened by their deaths " rook hugged her daughter and whispered "I love you Julie just remember that"

"I love you too mom. I hope everything turns back to normal soon"

"You should go to sleep you seem tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll spend the day with you and we can go swimming in the pond near us hmm. just a girls day "

Juliana's face instantly brightened. she hasn't spend time with her mom for so long "yess I miss spending time together and I can wear my bikini since I can't wear it Infront of any boys" 

"Ok missy time for bed Chop chop. Goodnight sweetheart"

"Good night mom. Umm you should probably shower you're sweaty" she makes a disgusted face and laughs .

"Hey you go running around all day you'll probably smell worse than me. But I was going to eat then shower ms hygienic".  
And she does just that. she makes herself a sandwich and starts eating.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The seeds pov:

When Joseph heard about her sisters death by the hand of the deputy he was fuming from anger like a rabid dog.

Even his brothers seemed worried. They have never seen him this angry  
"Joe you need to calm yourself " Jacob warned 

"Brothers we can no longer save that heathen. Every time I try to explain to her the words of God she brings havoc upon us. We will show no more mercy to her wrath. All she knows is spilling blood but no more we will do anything in our hands to stop her for our family. For our flock. And for New Eden. First we will bury our beautiful sister and then we will find the Devil either she joins our family or we will get rid of her."

John and Jacob nod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jacob's hunter found where she was hiding and he was impressed by how deep in the woods she choose her safe house to be."Brother my hunters have found where she is what do you want me to do"

"Excellent Jacob. We three will go only. and get the job done ourselves. Let's get ready"

"Okay Joe I will tell john" and with that he leaves to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"John fucking be careful you almost stepped on a bear trap. She's really smart I'll give her that." They've been walking for half an hour now since they couldn't take the car. It's 3:15 a.m. Jacob knew they were near when he saw the traps

"Fuck how much longer I'm exhausted"

"John stop your bitching we're almost there"

"Please stop it brothers let's keep our mind on the task and bring justice to our beautiful sister."

They reached her cabin and Jacob was looking for back door or a side door when he saw her through the back window sitting on a stool with her head on the counter. "Joe John over here" he whispered shout.

"Did you find anyth..."

Joseph looked at the window and all he saw was red. He immediately kicked the back door open without letting the deputy process what was happening he shot at her three times before Jacob could stop him.

The bullets went straight through her chest. She fell from the stool with a TUMPH sound. 

"Fucking hell Joseph what did you do" Jacob asked

"What happened I heard shots" John ran in and stoped in his tracks

The deputy was frantically taking gulps of air. When Joseph looked at her he soon regretted what he done. He cursed himself for acting upon his wrath. He kneeled behind her head and brought her head into his lap while petting her hair.  
"I'm sorry I didn't want it to end this way but you brought this upon yourself child. You can rest now may God have mercy upon your soul"

"Plea-se do-dont hurt her" she said one last time before Joseph felt her body relax and her breathing stop short.

"What have I done" he sobbed "lord please forgive me"

"MOM" Julian screamed from upstairs "MOM ARE YOU OKAY I HEARD GUN SHOTS" when she made her way down she stopped in her tracks

The seeds all looked at her with a shocked expression. They didn't know she had a kid. when she saw her mom lying on the floor with blood all over the floor she ran to her side and cried out

"Mom, mommy please wake up. WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE. MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE please wake up" she went to her mothers limp body and checked her pulse "no this isn't happening. WAKE UP. FUCKING WAKE UP MOM. please wake up you told me you wouldn't leave. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. WAS THIS ALSO IN THE NAME OF YOUR FUCKING GOD. YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON I HAD LEFT THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED " She shouted in Josephs face "what am I gonna do without her. Mom please don't leave "

Joseph felt sick to his stomach for killing someone's only family. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from him. "Please forgive me child" he whispered cried. 

John and Jacob looked at the young girl and his brother with sadden looks. John even had tears running down his cheeks. His brothers were disappointed by Joseph actions. He shouldn't have had her killed yet.

"Mom I'm so sorry. We were supposed to protect eachother and I failed." She sobbed "mommy don't leave" she lay down next to her mother and took her hands in hers and kissed it "please forgive me my beautiful angel" Juliana said one last time before accepting the fact that her mom was finally gone. She slowly sat up and looked Joseph right in the eyes "it's all your fault you deserve to burn slowly and painfully for eternity" with that she took the gun that was laying next to her mother's body and tried to aim at him but before she could pull the trigger Jacob wrestled it out of her hands.

Joseph saw the gun but did nothing when she aimed it at him. He really believed that he deserves it but before she could shoot him Jacob was on her trying to take the gun out of her hands.

"Let go of me you cultist fuck. LET ME FUCKING GOOO" she sobbed and shots went off a couple of time but was aimed at nothing.

"PUP LET GO YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF" Jacob warned and finally took the gun out of her hands.

She started sobbing hard and muttering apologies to her mom.

Jacob cradled her head and shushed her. Looking back at his brother and shaking his head in disapproval before telling John to take him back.

She cried herself to sleep in Jacobs chest. He left her on the sofa before finding a beautiful place to bury her mom. He went back after an hour and saw her still sleeping. He packed her some clothes and carried her to his car. 

She would stay with him till he could figure out what the fuck he should do.  
He looked at her face one last time and set her in the passenger seat then drove to the veterans centre.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the heavy angst😭😭


End file.
